The meeting of Two teen wolves revised edition
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Scott and Tommy meet up along with Scott's new beata
1. Chapter 1

Scott, Stiles, Allison and Scott's Cousin Mike, whom Scott had accidently turned to a werewolf during the supermoon, were on their way back from a trip to a lake to christen Scott's 67 Mustang that he had just finished restoring. It had been a project that he and his Dad had planned to work on just before the divorce. It was about the only time they got along when they were working on it. Unfortunately it ended up sitting in the garage for a while with very little work being done on it, mainly because Scott couldn't get it to run, until now. He actually ended up getting help from Derek to finally finish it.

As they were driving back Scott had gotten lost as he had gotten lost in his thoughts about the night he had turned Mike.

_It was the night of June 23 2013 it was what everyone was calling a supermoon, which meant the earth was closer to the earth then normal. For Scott, Isaac, Derek and Cora that meant that not shifting would be harder to control. They had planned to meet in a clearing in the nature preserve near the old hale house to stay away from others. Things got complicated for Scott as his 14 year old cousin Mike was staying with them well his parents went away on their second honeymoon. Mike like Scott was an only child and the two of them were always fairly close to each other when they meet up. In fact the only thing Scott had never told him was that he was a wear wolf. Mike had actually mentioned to Scott that he had heard some stories about their being wear wolves in Beacon Hills. Scott casually questioned him about it and figured that he had just heard the legend of the Hale family and told him that it wasn't true. _

_Later that night after Scott had slipped out of the house well Mike was sleeping. Mike had gotten up to use the washroom, he knew that his Aunt Mellissa was working late and he also figured that Scott was asleep too. From the open window in the bathroom he heard a low sounding howl, at first he thought it was dog but he hadn't ever heard one howl like that before. Something almost beckoned him to come out of the house and head out into the nature preserve and he didn't know why. It was after midnight as he glanced up at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, he had also noticed that Scott wasn't anywhere to be found. He wondered if what ever made that sound Scott had gone to go investigate it. Mike was a little sacred at first as he was only 4 feet 4 inches tall, he had been born as an achondroplastic dwarf, and most things in the world were bigger than him. Again something in the back of his mind beckoned him to search out what had made the sound. As he stepped off the back deck he heard it again this time he heard something else answerer it, again he couldn't really tell what it was and he was drawn into the woods. As he came towards a clearing he saw four creatures and one of them charged towards him. Before he could do anything Mike was on the ground and the creature had taken a bite out of him. He could feel blood flowing from his abdomen and his side hurt like Hell he tried to get away but the creature was too strong for him. Just then he heard a cell phone ring._

_A familiar voice answered it and said "Hey mum, what are you calling me for?'_

_The creature who had attacked Mike got off of him and continued to talk on the phone, during the phone call Mike began to regain some consciousness and he could hear the voice of his Aunt Melissa in the phone telling Scott that she couldn't reach Mike on his phone or at home as his parents just got brought into the ER. The creature turned and looked at Mike who was both paralyzed with fear and his side still hurt like hell. He then heard Scott's voice and said "Mom I'll cal you back when I find him."_

_The creature then shifted back to its own form dropped to his knees and grabbed Mike in his arms and started to cry and said "Oh God, Mike I'm so sorry." He put his hand on to Mikes side were there was still some blood but he could feel it closing he also felt some of Mike's pain, it was a lot like when he had been bitten by Peter._

_Mike looked Scott in the eyes and said "what happened, why did you bite me?"_

_Scott looked at him and wiped the tears from his eyes and said "I'm sorry I saw movement and reacted. I hope you can forgive me for cursing you like this."_

_Mike Looked at him and said "what do you mean by cursed me?"_

_Scott then said "I'm a wear wolf."_

_Mike then looked at him and said "cool so does that mean I'm turning in to one as well?"_

_Scott said "most likely" as Derek, Isaac and Cora came over._

_Derek looked at Mike and then to Scott and said "congratulations it looks like you have a beta."_

_Scott then asked Mike if he could stand Mike slowly got to his feet with some help from Scott his would had mostly healed and the bleeding had stopped. Scott looked him in the eye pulled him into a hug and said "I just got a phone call from my mom and she said your parents just got brought into the ER."_

_Mike said "I know I heard her on your phone call, I didn't mean to eves drop I just started hearing it."_

_Scott said "it's Ok; don't be sorry that's part of being a wear wolf hear things you can't hear normally, smelling things you can't smell normally."_

_Scott then said "first we need to get you back to the house and cleaned up then we need to get to the hospital and find out about your parents." Scott bent down and Mike climbed onto his back as he was still too sore to walk. _

_Once they got back to the house Scott took him into the bathroom to clean Mike up. He noticed that the wound had closed up quickly. Scott commented "looks like you heal fast."_

_Mike looked at him with a gold colour to his eyes which confirmed to Scott that his cousin was now a werewolf. He was now binging to dread how he was going to explain it to his mom. After they had cleaned the blood off of Mike went to the guest bedroom he was staying in and grabbed a clean shirt and pair of shorts Scott also grabbed a clean shirt as the one he was wearing had some of Mikes blood on it. Once they had both changed they took Scott's bike._

_When they arrived at the Hospital Mellissa meet them and took them into one of the private family rooms to wait for more info from the Doctors who were treating Mikes parents. She noticed that the two boys seemed quit and kept glancing at each other. She then said "what's going on with you two, when I called the house and then Mike's phone I didn't get an answer?"_

_Mike then looked at her with tears in his eyes and said "Aunt Mellissa I got p to go to the bathroom and heard a noise and went outside to see what it was and then followed it to a clearing in the woods."_

_Scott the nervously looked at his mom with his head down and his face in his hands and said " I kind of bit him and turned him"_

_Mellissa looked at him and said "you did what?"_

_Mike then said "Scott made me into a werewolf see" as he said the last part he shifted his hand into a pair of claws._

_Scott turned to him and said "Mike lesson one in control don't pull out your claws unless you need too."_

_Mike then looked at him and said "sorry Scott." Scott then told him how to relax to retract them. Mellissa well still angry at Scott was proud of him at the same time as how good he seemed to be at teaching Mike what to do. A few minutes later the Doctors came in and had some grim news Mike's parents were dead. They also brought in someone from social services that said normally in this case they would put someone Mikes age in a foster home but since Mellissa was a living relative she could take him in if she wanted. Given that she knew the events that had happed she really had no choice._

_Over the next couple of weeks Mellissa got used to having two teenage werewolves in the house and she had eventually gotten the paperwork together to adopt Mike._

Scott was thinking about it as he missed the exit and countered down the smaller highway, it got to a point where couldn't figure out where they were, at the same time he didn't want to admit he was lost and now he was getting hungry. Since Scott had become a werewolf he was almost always hungry add being lost to the equation he was starting to get a little upset. As they passed by a sign for a town called Pleasantville that had a sign advertising some place called the chicken bucket. As Scott pulled of the highway Stiles turned to him and said "you're either lost or hungry right?"

Scott laughed and said "both actually and there's some sort of chicken place around here."

Alison looked at him from the back seat and just said "I don't know which is worse you lost or hungry."

Stiles then turned to her and said "the combo of the two actually makes the situation worse; the only thing that could make it worse would be Scott lost, hungry and taking prednisone, you got to watch out for that combo."

Scott then said "nah a worse combo is Hungry, Lost, and werewolf on a full moon Scott on prednisone."

Stiles and Allison laughed at that, Allison then said "you win" as she remembered back to the time last winter when a couple of idiots in school had thought it would be funny to splash some sort of wolfs bane solution on Scott after he said he was allergic to it. It actually made him have a fairly bad asthma attack and her and Stiles ended up taking him to the ER. Well Scott was getting better and his werewolf immune system was fighting off the asthma attack he ended up getting bronchitis so his doctor put him on prednisone which is a steroid used to help treat his bronchitis. The results of that hadn't been fun for anyone even Derek had a hard time controlling Scott during the full moon. It wasn't that Scott was going after anyone he was just extremely aggressive when he shifted during the full moon.

Scott easily found the Chicken Bucket and pulled into the parking he parked as far away from any other cars as he could get, as he didn't want his baby to get starched by some careless person opening their door. They then walked over to the Chicken Bucket; Scott looked at the menu board and placed an order for six chicken sandwiches. Mike also got five chicken sandwiches. The others just ordered some fries and drinks as they weren't as hungry as Scott. When they picked up their order the person behind the counter commented to Scott "someone must be hungry, any of you related to Tommy Dawkins?"

Scott told her no, at the same time the name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where. When they all sat down Scott mentioned it to Stiles since the two of them had known each other since kindergarten. Stiles said that it sounded familiar too but couldn't remember where either.

At that same moment Scott could feel the presence of another werewolf, something started to tingle in the hairs on the back of his neck. It wasn't the same as when he was around the Alpha pack, nor was it the same as he felt around Derek or Isaac or even Cora or even Mike. It was different somehow he couldn't explain it. Mike seemed to notice it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy, Merton and Lori were out for a walk or patrol. Since nothing was going on and Tommy was getting hungry they headed over to the Chicken Bucket. Tommy placed an order for his usual seven rare chicken sandwiches. The person behind the counter joked that chicken sandwiches must be popular tonight as another group had just ordered a bunch as well. Once Tommy had gotten his food they sat down.

Tommy felt something; it was the presence of two other werewolves. He tried to zero in on them by listening for any key words in conversations. He also wondered if they sensed him too. Tommy wondered if he should alert Merton and Lori to it as well. Like Scott he decided to ignore it and see what happened as he really couldn't tell what the other werewolves' intentions were.

After he had finished eating he noticed four unfamiliar figures walking away from the chicken bucket. One was lanky looking and kind of reminded him of Merton, one of them was a girl who looked like she could handle herself in a fight just as well as Lori, the other two seemed well built muscle wise in a werewolf type of way, the only difference was one of the was smaller in stature then the others.

Tommy pointed them out to the others and said he was feeling the presence of two werewolves. The three of them got up and followed the other group. Tommy saw them turn down the lane way to the parking lot for the Chicken Bucket. He then only saw two of them and it wasn't the two he figured were werewolves.

As Scott and the rest of his pack were heading back to the car to head for home Scott felt something following him. He whispered to Mike to hide in the shadows and told the others quietly that he was going to do the same.

Tommy slowly approached and wolfed out he could feel the percents of the others. Just as he was about to make his move he was jumped by Scott and Mike at the same time. The three of them were rolling on the ground. Merton came up from behind and was encouraging Tommy to fight back. At the same time Stiles and Allison upon seeing Merton and Lori approached started yell at Scott to ease off. At that point Tommy had Scott on his back. Scott then told Mike to get off, which he did. Scott then pushed Tommy off of him and threw him into a wall which caused him to wolf down.

Merton and Lori ran to help out Tommy well Scott told Mike to chill out and relax, as he walked up to Tommy and said "judging by the fact that your pack consist of humans, I think we may have over reacted a little bit," Scott then held, out his hand to Tommy and said "I'm Scott and this little guy is Mike, over there are my best friend Stiles and my Girlfriend Allison."

Tommy took Scott's hand as he got up with help from him and said "I'm Tommy Dawkins and these are my friends Merton and Lori."

Stiles approached Tommy, Merton and Lori and said to Tommy "did you say your name was Tommy Dawkins?"

Tommy looked at him and said out loud "you're Stiles right that sounds familiar to me did we go to kindergarten together."

Scott looked at him and said "that's where I remember your name from. Scott then said if you remember him then you have to remember me Scott McCall."

Tommy smiled and said "yeah so you're a werewolf now. That's cool, so who are the rest of your pack?'"

Scott then told them about Allison's family being hunters and then he introduced Mike to them. Scott then said "before I tell you anymore I think we need to go somewhere private."

Merton then suggested the lair. Scott looked at him and said "lead the way."

Stiles and Mike decided to go with Merton in the hearse well Tommy and Lori joined Scott and Allison. Tommy got in the front seat beside Scott well Lori joined Allison in the back. Tommy and Scott caught up a little bit from when Tommy left just before the first grade. Tommy also gave Scott instruction on how to get to Merton's lair. They pulled up in front of a fairly nice looking house. Merton parked the hearse around the back so Scott could park his car in the driveway.

They then went in through the side door to the basement. Once they got down there they looked around a bit, stiles picked up a dog dish and threw it to Scott, who tuned to him and growled "still not funny Stiles".

Tommy asked Scott what that was about Scott then told him about how on his first full moon Stiles wasn't exactly supportive and tried to make a joke out f it by giving him a dog dish with his name on it. Merton laughed at it and said "what it's funny the whole canine thing." He looked around the room and saw no one was laugh and said "ok then who wants to tell their bite story first."

Scott decided to go first he told them about the night in the nature preserve and how he had been bitten by Peter as he needed someone to help him get revenge. He also told them about Derek helping him out with being a werewolf as he'd been born one.

Tommy then told his about being bitten on a school camping trip. Before Mike could chime in Lori and Merton told their own stories. Mike then told his tale about following the sound of howls to a clearing and a dark shape that ended up being Scott charging toward him and biting him. He also told them about how it was also the same night that his parents had died, and how Scott and his Aunt Mellissa had opened up their hearts and their house to him.

Merton then turned to Scott and said "I notice that Mike seems almost submissive to you at times."

Scott turned to him and said "I wouldn't say that's necessarily true it's just part of the Alpha and Beta relationship. If a Beat accepts their Alpha they will listen to him or her and do as they say. In my case my Alpha was a crazy sick bastard who wanted me to help him take revenge on people who had harmed him. So I became an Omega and formed my own pack, except it consists of humans mainly."

Tommy then said "wait so there are different types of werewolves."

Scott then said "yeah there are three main types Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. An Alpha is the type that can bite someone to make them into a werewolf and are typically the strongest of the three. A Beta is a werewolf within a pack or a family of them that isn't the one in charge. The Omega is basically a wolf without a pack and is kind of pathetic and the weakest of the three as they are on their own."

Merton the said "so you'd be an Alpha then as you were able to bite Mike right?"

Scott then said "I'm actually what is called a True Alpha, which is basically a Beta that has made their own pack and become the leader of it through great courage of their own. I'm guessing that Tommy is one too by the way he acts and the fact that he was able to turn you guys,"

By this point it was getting late, and Scott's phone rang, he looked at the number and saw it was his mom ye quickly answered it.

Scott told her that they had gotten lost and ended up meeting an old friend from kindergarten. She commented to him that it was getting late, just then Scott yawned. His mom suggested that maybe he should come home the next day instead of trying to stay awake and drive home. Scott turned to the others and asked for their thoughts. Tommy offered the guest room at his house to Scott and Mike, while Lori offered a spare room at her house for Allison which left Stiles crashing at Merton's, unless he wanted to come with Scott and Mike.

After that was decided Stiles and Allison called their dads to let them know what was going on. They both told them that they were glad to know they were safe and even knowing that Scott was a werewolf they both felt better with the fact that he didn't want to drive well he was tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott, Mike and Tommy got into Scott's car along with Allison and Lori. Stiles had decided to stay with Merton to see what werewolf research he had done and possibly compare notes. Stiles also had a suspicion about Merton. After they dropped the girls at Lori's house they made their way over Tommy's house.

Once they arrived Scott parked next to Tommy's mom's car. Tommy then lead the two of them inside, where his mom greeted them as it wasn't that late. She told them if they wanted they could bring up some camp cots and sleeping bags to Tommy's room. She also asked Scott how his parents were. Scott told her that his parents were divorced and his Mom had gotten full custody of him.

Scott then introduced Mike who told her that he was living with Scott and Mellissa because his parents had passed away and they were his closest relatives other than some 85 year old Uncle he had living in the Chanel Islands, whom he had never met.

The three boys then went down to the basement to get the camp cots and sleeping bags, they then took them up to Tommy's room where they set them up. Tommy then let them know as they were getting ready for bed he let them know that according to Merton he sometimes wolfs out in his sleep.

Scott and Mike looked at him well Scott said "wait you shift in your sleep I haven't done that since my first full moon when I woke up half naked in the woods, and Mike hasn't as far as I know."

Mike then said "Hey Scott don't forget he's never been taught control like you were and your teaching me."

Scott nodded and said "good point." He then turned to Tommy and said "lesson one when sleeping try and keep your heart rate down, you need to find something that keeps you calm and grounded to your human side."

Tommy then said "like the soothing Haikus Merton gives me?"

Scott looked at him rolled his eyes and thought to himself I wonder what Derek would think if I tried that he's probably rip my thought out, rather than say that to Tommy he told him that he usually thinks about Allison to calm him down. Tommy then asked Mike what he did to calm himself. Mike said "since I don't have a girlfriend yet just think about the people that care about me and Scott's usually there to calm me down enough to shift too."

Tommy then said "so essentially you just keep calm unless you want to wolf out?"

Scott nodded and said "the more you work at it the better you get too and eventually you can even control yourself during the full moon too. Mike's not really there yet but he was bitten on his first full moon so he hasn't really experienced it yet. But he's pretty good at controlling himself right now."

Mike who was sitting by Scott got up and hugged him and said "thanks you really think I'm doing good at controlling my werewolf side?"

Scott hugged him back and roughed up his hair a bit and said "heck yeah buddy."

Mike then yawned and said he was getting sleepy; he then took out the pony tail that he kept his hair in, and he also took off his shirt and shorts and climbed into the sleeping bag. Scott looked over at him and said "sleep tight buddy."

A few minutes later Mike was sound asleep. Tommy looked over at him and said "man he looks a little tired."

Scott looked back at Tommy and said "yeah he can be a ball of energy at times but at night he just crashes. I don't know what he'll be like on the full moon though. I know I can never sleep too much during them."

Tommy nodded and said "yeah I can understand that it's the same with me it's harder to control my changes during the full moon then others."

Tommy then asked Scott how when he got throw against the wall during the fight it caused him to wolf down. Scott explained that it was a natural reaction to pain caused by another werewolf, Scott then said that an Alpha wolf can also inflict more pain to someone then a beta can.

Tommy nodded and said "so I could do that to you too?"

Scott then jokingly said "if I let you, the main thing was we also had you off guard and the advantage of two against one. Werewolves are always more dangerous when there is more than one. It's the pack thing you never let someone get the better of a member of your pack. Sometimes even if a werewolf considers you to be a member of their pack but you don't always consider then to be in your pack. Like for another werewolf I know called Derek me and him don't always see eye to eye on things but he has helped me out a lot and considers me to be a part of his pack, well at the same time he respects that I have my own pack. Although he did help me out when Allison's Mom tired to kill me by putting wolfs bane into a bong to make it look like I had an asthma attack and couldn't get to my inhaler."

Tommy then interrupted and said "wait you still have asthma?"

Scott nodded and said "yeah but it's not as severe as it was before I was bitten, it mainly affects me when I'm exposed to wolfs bane. Which Katherine Argent, Allison's mom, was able to take advantage of because she became a teacher at my school and had access to my school records. Any way Derek broke into the room bit her well trying to fend her off and he got me out of there and rushed me to Doctor Deaton's office. He's the local vet but he also specialises in werewolves. He trended to me one time before when I got shot by wolfs bane tipped bullets."

Tommy then said "wolfs bane tipped bullets who, the hell uses those."

Scott then said "werewolf hunters like Allison's family, although her and her dad and those faithful too him have an alliance with me and my pack and a lesser one to Derek. They don't bother us anymore as they know we won't harm anyone."

Tommy then said "you work with werewolf hunters who use wolfs bane tipped bullets and your ok with that."

Scott shrugged his shoulders and said "when you need help with rouge werewolf packs or other supernatural stuff you take it where you can get it."

Tommy nodded and said "when you put it that way I guess it makes sense almost like the old adage keep your friends close but enemies closer."

Scoot then said "except they aren't enemies any more. Not that I haven't got my fair share of them I just don't consider them amongst them as I trust them and they trust me."

At that point Scott yawned and said "as much fun as it is talking to another werewolf I'm getting kind of tired." Scott then stripped off his shirt and shorts and climbed into the sleeping bag for the night. Tommy did the same thing except he crawled under the covers of his bed. Tommy then said good night to Scott who said the same thing back to Tommy. Tommy then turned off the light on his bedside table for the night. He also tried to do as Scott had told him to try and calm himself so he wouldn't wolf out in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile well the teen wolves were at Tommy's house Stiles had decided to stay with Merton to see what werewolf research he had and see what else he knew. Stiles started by asking Merton how familiar he was with werewolf lore.

Merton said he was familiar with some things about it but was shaky on some of the details. Stiles then said "ok so this is what Scott and I have found out from some of the other werewolves we've met, werewolf hunters and Doctor Deaton." Stiles then started out telling him the myth of Lycaon. He told him how Lycaon and his family did not honor the Greek gods and instead honored Prometheus and to add insult to it all he invited Zeus over and served him a human. Zeus was upset by it and killed everyone but Lycaon and a few of his sons and cursed them and their decedents to be wolves forever.

Merton nodded and said "I came across that myth too but couldn't find anything really to tie it to werewolves."

Stiles then said "yeah same here however there is more to it that only a few people know, apparently after that Lycaon and his reaming sons sought out the druids who apparently could shape shift and they were able to help them to change back to human, except they still had to shift to their original form once a month during the full moon. The druids then became advisors to the packs that came forth from them. From what I know each pack has either an emissary of its own or one it shares with another like for example Dr. Deaton is both the emissary to the hale family and Scot and his pack."

Merton the said "wait so what does an emissary do exactly."

Stiles told him that essentially they listen and give advice to the werewolves in the pack they are with. It's like what you seem to do with Tommy.

Merton nodded and said "yeah I guess I am a bit like that but I consider myself more of a dark arts aficionado or a mage then a druid."

Stiles said "yeah same with me, except for the mage part, I'm more into research as much as I can and I pass it along to Scott. But when he needs supernatural advice he usually turns to Deaton."

Merton then asked "so are you four the only ones in Scott's pack or does he have more?"

Stiles then said "what makes you ask that?"

Merton said "no reason it just seems like the way you and him talk there are others."

Stiles then said "yeah there are some others that joined Scott's pack and a couple of other wolves that we are friends with. Let's start with the ones that joined the pack first there is Isaac who was bitten by Derek but got pushed away by him when we were dealing with an Alpha pack so he joined Scott. Also a set of twin Alphas named Aiden and Ethan they joined us when they got tired of killing as part of the Alpha pack, they used to be Omegas in their pack to begin with and got treated badly. I think they also got treated badly in the Alpha pack and were used more for a special ability they have."

Merton the asked "twins with a special ability eh? What is it?"

Stiles then said "they can merge their bodies together and turn into a sort of supper werewolf thing."

Merton replied "wow that must be cool and freaky to see."

Stiles said "yeah unfortunately the few times I've seen them do it was when they were turning on us. They haven't done it recently as they said it's kind of painful and it takes a lot out of them to do it."

Merton the said "yeah I guess it would be merging into someone else, heck even werewolf transformations are painful."

Stiles then said "yeah I guess you would know that as you got turned briefly."

Merton then said "have you ever asked Scott to bite you?"

Stiles shock his head and said "no and he wouldn't do it anyway. I asked the guy who turned Scott about it and he said that not everyone bitten turns into one, it can sometimes be fatal."

Merton then said "really I've never come across that anywhere."

Stiles then said "it happens, this other werewolf that helps us out when he sees fit or needs our help, he was also Isaacs Alpha, when he was in high school he had another werewolf bite his girlfriend and she was in a lot of pain and he had to end her suffering."

Merton then said "so I guess Scott would never want to do that then?"

Stiles nodded and said "the only person that wasn't a werewolf that he's ever bitten in wolf form is Mike."

Merton then said "he seems to be really protective of him. Is that common with all Alphas with their Betas?"

Stiles said "yes and no it really depends on how the Alpha treats them. For example Scott's Alpha is a homicidal maniac who was bent on getting revenge on people who destroyed his family. Isaac's Alpha Derek built up a pack of teenagers because an Alpha pack was coming and he thought they would be after him. Derek really had no clue what he was doing and ended up pushing Isaac away after the other two members of his pack got killed, by the Alphas." Stiles decided not to tell him that Boyd had actually been killed by Derek, as it had only been when he was forced to do it by Kali and the twins. Stiles then continued and said "Scott and Mike are first cousins on his dad's side, unlike his Dad Scott's uncle was great too him. He used to take us to concerts every now and then and Mike was like a little brother to Scott. So Scott was really mad at himself for biting Mike and so was his mom, Scott basically to punish himself is very protective of Mike and also makes sure that he behaves as a werewolf. Plus Mike trusts him to the letter and will do anything Scott asks him."

Merton then said "wait he'll do anything? Like if Scott made Mike do his chores for him or something."

Stiles then said "he did that once and his mom wasn't too happy about it and grounded him for a week and also banned me from the house too."

Stiles then said "so what's the deal with you and Tommy then, I mean he really doesn't seem to be the type that would be with someone like you if he wasn't a werewolf?"

Merton replied "you're right before he was bitten he never gave me the time of day but he came to me when he realised he needed help and I could give it to him. So what's the deal with you and Scott?"

Stiles said "we meet in kindergarten. Scott and I were both the awkward kids I was just different from everyone and Scott had bad asthma and used to go through a lot of inhalers. We've both been there for each other threw some really scary moments even before he got bitten."

Merton nodded for Stiles to continue stiles then told him about one of the first times he ever saw Scott have a really bad asthma attack and how he was the only one near who knew what to do. He also told him how he was having a panic attack at the time to, and how even with Scott being in trouble he was able to calm him down. Stiles then said "Scott's always been the older brothers to me even though were the same age and I'm actually older than him by a few of months. Scot needs me and I need him. When my mom died he was there comforting me and he was the one who got me to talk to people again as I just completely shut down but him just being there for me helped. I've also been there for him too one of the worst times was just as I was getting over my Mom's death and finally opening up to people again Scott had one of the worst Asthma attacks he had ever had, his mom had to take him to the hospital and he ended up being put on a ventilator and I couldn't see him. Somehow he had some conciseness and he wrote on his mom's had the letters ST and she asked him if he meant me and he squeezed her hand twice. Apparently when she tried to tell him that I couldn't come in he then wrote the letters C, A, L. She then called my dad and asked if she could talk to me and told me that Scott was semi conscious and just wanted to hear my voice and she put the phone next to him and told me to just talk to him. I told him to fight as I needed him still. I told him a lot over other things too, he told me later he remembered bits of it and me telling him to fight is what gave him the strength to do it."

Merton the said "interesting, you and him have a really close relationship, where as mine and Tommy's formed out of necessity. So can I ask you one thing the name Stiles is that the name you were given at birth or is it something else."

Stiles then said "it's a nick name that everyone calls me I'm even registered in school as it. I hate my first name and right now there are only three people that know it my Dad, Scott's Mom and Scott. With him I made him sewer in blood when we were 8 that he would never tell anyone."

Merton laughed and said "so I have no chance of finding it out then?"

Stiles shock his head and said "nope I only told Scott because he begged me and gave me a look like a sad puppy. The only person that I've ever seen refuse that look from him is Derek who just doesn't seem to care about anything other than his own agenda."

Merton then said "hmm Derek sounds like the evil werewolf syndicate and Tommy's Alpha too he tried to get Tommy to kill too. He just didn't want to do it."

Stiles nodded and said "yeah Scott's never killed anyone. About the only time I've ever seen him do it was one time he assisted Doctor Deaton putting a sick dog down. Scott helped the dog with its pain by using his werewolf abilities well the Doctor injected it. Although there was one person he wanted to kill and that was this dark druid that kidnapped my dad, his mom, and Allison dad, plus they killed a bunch of people as well as almost killing Doctor Deaton."

Merton then said "I could see Tommy killing under those circumstances too. One other thing how did Scott make Tommy wolf down when he threw him against the wall I've never seen that happen to him."

Stiles then said "that's something Scott learned from Derek it's something only an Alpha can do essentially they ended up causing so much pain that the werewolf ends up shifting. My guess is Tommy is probably still pretty sore right now, and if he's probably not going to admit it to Scott either."

Merton laughed at that and said "yeah if he hurt him enough he's not going to admit it. So has Scoot ever done that to Mike?"

Stiles then though about it for a second and said "yeah once he starched him badly as Mike had hit him in a sensitive area and it really pissed Scott off. It was kind of deep and took a bit to heal the only other time I'd seen a wound like that was when Scott got attacked by a couple of Alphas and he wasn't healing. There may have been some other factors to that as one he thought Derek was dead and two our cross country coach's whistle had powdered wolfs bane in it. Alison ended up having to give him stitches to help him heal it. Mike's injury wasn't as bad but apparently Scott's mom had talked to Doctor Deaton about what to except having two werewolves in the house and he told her how to treat a Alpha wound."

Merton then said "so what's involved in that?"

Stiles then said "I don't know as I really hate seeing blood so I couldn't even do it if I tried. Plus a wound from an Alpha is usually infected and the blood around it will be black."

Merton looked kind of squeamish about that and said "so do you think Tommy might have any cuts from Scott?"

Stiles said maybe as he yawned, he then said he felt tired Merton grabbed a pillow and blanket that he kept in the lair for when Tommy would sometimes crash if he needed somewhere to heal and said "if you want you can take the coach."

Stiles thanked him as he kicked off his shoes and got comfortable on it. As he was going to Sleep Stiles remembered the time that he and Scott had spent in the hospital together it was a couple of days after Scott's 14th birthday and Scott was staying over at Stiles house as he (Scott) had only gotten out of the hospital from his bad asthma attack about a week before so his mom really didn't want him alone. During the night the two of them were in a lot of pain and crawled into Stiles' dad's room. Some who he was able to get the two 14 year olds into his car and to the hospital; he had also phoned Melisa there to let her know he was bring them in. Stiles was thinking about how scared he was and how Scott just seemed to be calm. He had found out later that Scott was just as sacred as he was and didn't want to show him to help calm him down. He thought to himself if anything could define their friendship it was that and so much more.


	5. Chapter 5

Well both sets of boys were having their discussions; Lori and Allison were having one of their own. Lori was curious as to why a werewolf hunter would be dating a werewolf.

Alison laughed at that at first and said "it's interesting I didn't know he was one at first. I only found out when I came across him in the woods and shot him with an arrow. My family has always been hunters, so hunting werewolves down is our way of life. We used to live by the code "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent"."

Lori then said "ok my French is a little rusty but I think it means "We hunt those who hunt us" right?"

Allison nodded and said "yeah you've got it right, the code we used to keep to basically said to hunt only werewolves that attacked us or were a direct threat to humans. A couple of members of my family though took it too far and would kill werewolves and humans that associated with them too like for example my Aunt Kate set fire to a house that had both humans and children in it. That's not something we are supposed to do."

Lori then asked "just curious what is your code now?"

Allison then said "my dad and I changed tit when I suggested "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protégé euex-même." Which translates to "We protect those who cannot protect themselves?""

Lori said that was interesting and then said "getting back to you shooting Scott."

Allison then told her more about her Aunt Kate and her Grandfather and how they tried to corrupt her thinking and she ended up shooting Scott a couple of times with wolfs bane tipped arrows. She then told her how she had helped him out a lot with both the Alpha pack and the Darach. She then explained that a Darach was a dark Druid. She also told her the legend of Lycaon and how the Druids help the werewolves to remain human and give them advice. Lori then said "It's funny as much as Merton gives Tommy advice after hearing your explanation about Druids I could almost see myself filling that role with Tommy. Who does Scott turn to the most for advice?"

Allison said "it's a combination between Stiles and Doctor Deaton. Doctor Deaton has been a druid emissary to a family of werewolves that used to live in Beacon Hills and now only a few are still there. It really depends on Scott's mood and if Stiles has the info that he needs."

Lori then asked "so what's the story about Stiles name, is that his name or a nick name, or something?"

Allison laughed and said "It's a nickname that comes from his last name which is Stilinski. From what I can gather from him and Scott his real first name is hard to pronounce and only a few people know it. I think it's just his dad, Scott's mom and Scott. The teachers at school probably know it but they just call him Stiles too."

Lori then said "I take it that he and Scott are pretty close then?"

Allison nodded and said "yeah from what I know about them there a little more than best friends almost like brothers. They've been together since they met in kindergarten and the odd thing is even though Stiles is like 5 months older then Scott, Scott's the one who acts like the older brother sometimes. He'll always defend Stiles and Stiles always has his back, well most of the time. It's a little harder for him now that Scott's a werewolf."

Lori then asked about Mike and what her thoughts of him being a werewolf were. Allison told her how at first her and Stiles wore a little mad at Scott to begin with Stiles was madder at Scott for not biting him, although he had been told by Peter that not everyone bitten takes the bite and survives.

Lori said "wow that's interesting I never knew that not everyone survives getting bitten."

Allison then said "yeah it happens. It's also part of our code that we should kill ourselves rather than change into one."

Lori noticed that Allison seemed sad about that last part and questioned her about it. Allison considered it for a moment and told her about her mom trying to kill Scott and how Derek had saved him but ended up biting her mom. She also told her how she didn't have the full story until Scott told her about what her mom had tried to do to her.

Lori then said "how could she treat him like that when he did nothing to her."

Allison replied "to her and some members of my family just the fact that he exists as a werewolf is reason enough to kill him. My Grandfather is the worst of them he would slice one in half with a sword."

Lori then asked if he was still alive. Allison told her about how he had cancer and ended up getting Scott to force Derek to bite him, however Scott had switched out his pain meds for pills filled with mountain ash, and that due to some complication with the bite being forced and the mountain ash he's cancer free but not fully a werewolf.

Lori then asked "so what does your dad think of all of this?"

Allison then said "like I said before he trusts Scott as he knows he won't harm anyone intentionally. At the same time I know he has threatened to kill him if he ever does anything to harm me. Not that he ever would as I always carry some mountain ash with me just in case."

Lori then asked what mountain ash did. Allison explained that it controls supernatural beings and makes them kind of docile and easy to work with.

The two girls then went to bed and wondered what the boys had talked about with their respective counterparts.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile well all the members of both packs slept a figure disguised as a blind man; he seemed to be searching for something. He stopped at a house as he seemed to sense something in there. He knocked on the door. Someone with a black cape opened the door to him and invited him in and said "hello welcome to the evil werewolf syndicate how may I help you?"

The blind man then said "how odd that you would great someone like that."

He was about to slash the man with his claws when another member came up and said "leave him he's harmless and my son. How may I be of service to you?"

The other man seemed to recognise that the blind man was more then what he seemed. The blind man walked towards him folding his cane and took off his glasses as he said "I'm in search of something, which I believe you may know where I can find it. I've hared that there is a true Alpha here in Pleasantville."

The leader nodded and gestured to another room and said "I know how you are talking about, please have a seat," he indicted to a chair in the other room.

The lead of the werewolf syndicate then told him about Tommy and how unfortunate it was that he didn't see thing their way. He told him about the few times they had tried to get him to join them. The blind man figured that Tommy Dawkins sounded a lot like another true Alpha that he knew of he wondered though if he would be easier to convince then Scott was.

The blind man then said "mmm he sounds interesting, does he have any werewolves in his pack or is he a lone wolf with a pack of humans?"

The leader said "no he has a couple of humans with him one of them he did bite but she was forced to turn back. It was such a pity she made a great werewolf and was an Alpha which made it even worse for us when she was turned back. Now may I ask you who you are?"

The Blind man then sat down and said "I believe I have forget my manors and not introduced myself my name is Deucalion. "

The leader then looked at him and said "The daemon wolf that killed his pack and gathered Alphas around him in a pack."

Deucalion then said "I see my reputation precedes me. Unfortunately I am once again a lone wolf as my pack of Alphas was destroyed. One had to be killed once he was injured and no longer of use to me. Another was killed by her old Emissary which I had warned her to make sure that they were dead. As for the other two they were Twins with a remarkable gift, however they decided to take another's pack over mine."

The leader then said "those of us here will provide as much help to you as we can however our numbers have dwindled since a vampire who preys on werewolves took down most of us. Of our once mighty pack only myself, my son Gil, and Rafe survived. There is another out there that I can contact he was Tommy's Alpha and may be able to help in turning him."


End file.
